En los zapatos del otro
by zehn
Summary: "Un día o dos en los zapatos del otro" … No, definitivamente no se lo aguantaría, sería como vivir una pesadilla.


**Título: **En los zapatos del otro.  
**Cantidad de palabras: **5.915  
**Notas: **Antes que nada, pido disculpas si resulta confuso. Esta es una de las cosas más difíciles que he tenido que escribir… Pero fue divertido.

_Este fic participa en el reto "¡Vive Disney libremente!" del foro Iwatobi Swim Club. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_Ni Free! ni sus personajes me pertenecen.  
Este fic está basado en la película "Freaky Friday", que pertenece a Disney. _

* * *

Todo empezó cuando no hizo sol.

Rin caminaba con Makoto y Haruka por un solitario camino, enfurruñado después de algo que le había dicho éste último. Ya no recordaba qué era, pero mantenía la apariencia sólo por que sí.

Makoto caminaba un poco alejado de los otros dos, concentrado en un paquete de galletas que había comprado después de cansarse de ser el mediador entre los dos. Unos minutos antes, les advirtió que se callaran, que lo dejaran así y luego, los otros dos, testarudos como eran, continuaron.

Y ahora caminaban a lados opuestos del camino, los brazos cruzados frente a ellos y sus miradas hacia lados opuestos, evitando a toda costa atravesarse en el camino del otro. Makoto se preguntó, eventualmente, como llegarían a la estación en paz, cuando ni siquiera se atrevía a estar a menos de un metro de Haruka.

Los otros dos murmuraron algo y Makoto se rindió, se volteó y los encaró, enderezándose tan alto como era. Rin sintió algo ominoso con su presencia y Haruka se detuvo a una distancia prudente.

—Podrían vivir un día o dos en los zapatos del otro —dijo. Haruka gruñó:  
—No.  
—No aguantarías un segundo, Haru —respondió Rin.  
—Tú tampoco.  
—Ya, ya… —Makoto extendió al paquete de galletas hacia los otros dos—: Pueden comerse esta.

Fue Rin quien tomó el paquete y sacó la galleta, la extendió a Haruka, quien la partió por la mitad y empezó a mordisquearla en silencio; Rin hizo lo mismo. "Un día o dos en los zapatos del otro", pensó, mirando de reojo a Haruka. Si eso le ayudara a comprender un poco más a su compañero, quizá… No, definitivamente no se lo aguantaría, sería como vivir una pesadilla.

Cuando dio un mordisco más grande a la galleta, sintió algo similar a un golpe en la cara. Se detuvo para mirar a todas partes y revisar que estuviese bien; mordió de nuevo la galleta y al notar que sabía igual trató de seguir su camino, se detuvo unos cuantos pasos después al sentir un mareo.

"Hay algo…", pensó, "…algo raro, como si…"

—¿Haru? —preguntó Makoto, mirando hacia atrás, hacia él—, ¿estás bien?  
—¿Yo? —preguntó Rin y cuando Makoto se acercó a él, tuvo que alzar la cabeza mucho más de lo usual para mirarlo. Volteó su cabeza a la derecha y vio aterrorizado, su propio cuerpo, con los ojos abiertos como platos, congelado en su sitio, tratando de entender que sucedía, al tiempo que se llevaba la mano a la frente, donde acababa de darse un golpe contra un poste.

.

Rin, o más bien, Rin en el cuerpo de Haruka estaba durmiendo. Logró cerrar los ojos y descansar por al menos media hora, hasta que descubrió a su propio cuerpo observándolo curioso desde el borde de la cama.

—¿Qué miras? —le dijo y sonó extraño en la voz de Haruka.  
—Es raro —respondió su voz, la de Rin. El joven en la cama se levantó y se sentó—, después de que me comí la galleta sentí algo raro…  
—¿Y después te viste a ti mismo como… desde afuera?  
—Algo así —. Rin vio su cuerpo llevarse la mano al mentón, como meditando. Se veía… ridículo.  
—Haru —dijo—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Haruka se encogió de hombros  
— ¿Por qué pasó esto? —preguntó enseguida Rin.  
—Porque Makoto dijo que deberíamos pasar un día o dos en el cuerpo del otro —contestó Haruka—, y tú dijiste que no sobreviviría un día.  
—Dije que no aguantarías un segundo.  
—Es lo mismo.  
—Haru, no lo entiendes. El miércoles tengo una entrevista en una universidad.  
—Es sábado —replicó Haruka—. Tenemos tiempo.  
—¡No tenemos tiempo! —contestó Rin, poniéndose de pie—. Haru, tenemos que arreglar esto o… —se interrumpió cuando vio a su compañero voltear hacia atrás, siguió su mirada y cayó sentado en la cama de nuevo.

Makoto estaba recostado en el borde de la puerta, los brazos cruzados y su inusual expresión de capitán estricto en el rostro.

—¿Cómo lo vamos a solucionar? —preguntó. Rin gruñó y Haruka cruzó los brazos. Ninguno de los tres se movió cuando escucharon un trueno.

.

Makoto era, en general, el rey de la paciencia. Crecer como el hermano mayor de la familia Tachibana no era una tarea fácil con dos niños tan inquietos como Ran y Ren; su mejor amigo, su compañero de toda la vida, Haruka, tampoco era fácil. Pero Makoto había aprendido a equilibrar todo ello en una delicada balanza gracias a años de práctica y observación.

Por ejemplo, aprendió que Haruka no era simplemente un chico oscuro y misterioso, encerrado en su propio mundo, solitario, ajeno a los demás y desinteresado en lo que pasara a su alrededor. Haruka era en pocas palabras, alguien que le gustaba andar a su propio ritmo y Makoto se había ajustado apropiadamente.

Rin, a quien había conocido cuando era muy joven, era similar a Haruka. Ambos caminaban a su propio ritmo y, a veces sin querer, llevaban a los demás con ellos. Los dos tenían una chispa que ardía con fiereza; la diferencia era que Haruka intentaba cubrirla, evitando un incendio y a Rin no le preocupaba la conflagración.

En cierto modo, pensaba Makoto, el hecho que hubieran cruzado caminos, había sido bueno para ambos; de vez en cuando, Rin brillaba con demasiada fuerza y resultaba enceguecedor y Haruka necesitaba avivar su propia luz.

A veces chocaban, se peleaban, lo solucionaban casi enseguida. Esta vez, sin embargo, se tardaron un poco más. Había sido una pelea tonta, que casi se salió de sus manos, a no ser por la intervención oportuna de Makoto. Al final de la tarde, por fuerza de costumbre, el muchacho obligó tanto a Rin como a Haruka a andar por el mismo camino, al menos mientras llegaban a la estación para que Rin pudiese volver a casa. Makoto comía un paquete de galletas por el camino, ignorando los gruñidos de los otros dos, y cuando acabó su comida le ofreció la última galleta a los otros dos, con la esperanza que estar obligados a compartir calmara los ánimos un poco.

No supo si funcionó, porque tan pronto Rin le ofreció la galleta, Haruka arrancó un pedazo con cierta brusquedad y se alejó unos pasos del pelirrojo. Makoto se limitó a suspirar por enésima vez en el día y empezó a caminar de nuevo, adelantándose a los otros dos.

Se detuvo cuando escuchó el sonido de alguien estrellándose contra un poste y un quejido.

Supo _qué _había sucedido exactamente unas horas más tarde, cuando Haruka se había quedado dormido en su habitación y Rin se había apropiado de la cocina de su compañero, desde donde estaba, Makoto sintió el conocido olor del pescado cocinándose y cuando Rin puso al frente suyo un plato de caballa, detuvo inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo.

No sabía por qué estaban en esa situación. Sólo sabía que de alguna manera, Rin estaba en el cuerpo de Haruka y Haruka en el de Rin. Y ninguno de los dos le había dado una solución al asunto, ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que se oyó el timbre del celular de Rin; Makoto vio a Haruka llevarse la mano al bolsillo, luego maldijo y le indicó a Rin que estaba en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.

Estaba lloviendo a cántaros y no daba señal de querer parar, de manera que Rin le anunció a Sousuke que se quedaría esa noche en la casa de Haruka, Makoto supuso que Sousuke estaba sospechando que algo sucedía al escuchar que lo llamaba "Yamazaki", en vez de usar su primer nombre, como Rin usualmente lo haría. Pero si Sousuke había dicho algo, no se enteró.

—Makoto —dijeron Haruka y Rin al mismo tiempo.  
—¿Qué?  
—Dijiste que deberíamos estar en los zapatos del otro por un par de días —dijo Haruka—Y, mira… —. Se señaló a sí mismo y a Rin—, ¿qué pasa si de repente Matsuoka empieza a desnudarse cada vez que vea agua? ¿O si no sabe inglés de un momento a otro? ¿O si no sabe nadar en un estilo diferente al libre? Dime, Makoto.  
—Espera —. Makoto se sentó en la silla del escritorio de Haruka, enfrente de los otros dos—. Es raro. Te veo como Haruka, pero hablas como Rin —. Soltó una carcajada. Rin y Haruka lo dejaron a sus anchas un rato, hasta que al fin, con lágrimas en los ojos, Makoto volvió a dirigirse a ellos—: Lo siento, lo siento —. Tomó aliento cuando otra carcajada amenazó con salir—. El problema es… No sé quién es quién. Es decir, lo sé pero…  
—¿No sabes a quién le estás hablando? —preguntó Rin.  
—Exactamente —se detuvo a pensar unos segundos—. Y no quiero que _ustedes dos_ se confundan. Vamos a hacerlo de esta manera: Haru es… bueno, el que se ve como Haru y Rin es el que… ¿tiene el cuerpo de Rin?  
—Ya.  
—Tendrán que acostumbrarse. Es sólo por unos días, mientras encontramos la solución.  
—Y… —empezó Haruka—¿Y si nos chocamos?  
—Se chocan —repitió Makoto—, Rin… Haru… Es decir, no lo entiendo.  
—Así —Haruka levantó las dos manos—. Este soy yo —dijo, levantando la mano derecha, luego levantó la izquierda—: y este es Haru, entonces… —Movió las manos hasta que chocaron una con la otra, Makoto hizo una mueca, pero fue Rin quién habló primero:

—Hagámoslo. Pero vamos abajo, mi cuarto es muy pequeño —. Sin esperar respuesta se levantó, Haruka lo siguió y Makoto, no muy convencido del plan, fue el último en salir.

Se ubicaron en la sala de la casa de Haruka; Makoto los puso a una distancia que consideró segura y contó hasta tres en voz alta. Una vez terminó, Haruka y Rin se lanzaron corriendo hacia el frente, Haruka se detuvo a último momento y dio un paso a un lado; Rin evitó caerse por poco.

—¡Rin! —exclamó.  
—Olvídalo, Haru.  
—¡Tú fuiste el de la idea!  
—¡Lo siento, lo siento!  
—Volvamos a intentarlo. No te arrepientas de nuevo, Rin.

Makoto carraspeó, Haruka y Rin volvieron a sus posiciones iniciales y a la cuenta de tres, empezaron a correr. Ninguno de los dos se detuvo, ni evitó al otro. Ambos chocaron con tal fuerza que cayeron al piso y se quedaron allí, completamente quietos. Makoto se acercó a ellos, preocupado.

—Haru, Rin, ¿están bien?  
—Haru —escuchó decir a Haruka—¿Qué ves?  
—Me mordí la lengua—dijo Rin—Rin, ¿cómo vives con estos dientes?  
—Años de práctica —respondió Haruka y se levantó—, déjame ver —. Se acercó a Rin, quien tenía la boca abierta y la lengua afuera. Makoto alcanzó a ver sangre saliendo de la punta de su lengua—. Te va a fastidiar un tiempo, pero vas a estar bien. Evita colocar algo caliente, ácido o salado ahí.  
—Práctica, ¿eh? —comentó Makoto, Haruka lo fulminó con la mirada—. Perdón, Rin.  
—En fin —contestó Haruka, volviéndose hacia Rin—. Trata de no usar mi nombre cuando estemos fuera. Es raro que Rin llame a Rin. Yo voy a hacer lo mismo —. Se dirigió luego a Makoto—: Fue una pésima idea, Makoto. Me duele la cabeza.  
—Te va a salir un chichón, ¿cómo vas a explicar eso? —preguntó Makoto, mientras iba a la cocina para sacar hielo.  
—Me… ¿estrellé contra el borde de la piscina? —aventuró Haruka, Makoto hizo un ruido de desaprobación—, ¿quizá me caí después de salir del baño? —Otro ruido de desaprobación, luego Makoto salió de la cocina con un cubo de hielo envuelto en un trapo que puso sobre la frente de Haruka.

—Déjame esa parte a mí —le dijo. Haruka le arrebató el hielo de las manos.

.

La mañana del lunes, seguía sin hacer sol.

Rin se despertó más temprano de lo que esperaba y miró la litera de arriba, donde Sousuke dormía pacíficamente. Al principio de la noche, sus ronquidos lo mantuvieron despierto durante un largo rato, se acostumbró un rato después y cayó dormido.

A esa hora de la mañana, los ronquidos de Sousuke se habían convertido en un ruido de fondo; de todas maneras, Rin tuvo el impulso de patear la litera desde su lugar, sólo para molestar a Sousuke, se detuvo al pensar que Rin en verdad no haría eso y él era, al menos de momento, Rin.

Se levantó y organizó su respectiva litera de la forma en que supuso que lo haría su compañero, lamentándose que entre todas las cosas que le había explicado la tarde anterior, no le hubiese aclarado algo más sobre sus hábitos mañaneros. Entró al baño y después de cinco minutos salió, envuelto en una toalla. Para cuando volvió, Sousuke ya se había levantado, estaba buscando unos libros en el escritorio de Rin.

—Oye, Rin —le preguntó sin mirarlo—, ¿dónde está el libro que te presté la otra vez?  
—¿Cuál libro? —contestó Rin, Sousuke lo miró, parecía extrañado. A decir verdad, era su culpa por llamarlo por su apellido el sábado anterior. Desde su regreso el domingo por la noche, lo había seguido con la mirada por todas partes, esperando encontrar la razón de su insólito comportamiento.  
—El de química, Rin.  
—Ah… —Rin se quedó pensativo, mirando su escritorio, quizá debería haberle preguntado a Haruka… Es decir, a Rin que estaba en su cuerpo… Rin gruñó, todo este asunto era confuso y complicado, hubiese sido un millón de veces más fácil que Haruka hubiese cambiado de cuerpo con Makoto, después de todo, lo conocía tanto como a sí mismo y podía actuar su papel más fácilmente.  
—¿Estás bien, Rin? —le preguntó Sousuke, Rin asintió.  
—Estoy bien —contestó, de una manera diferente a la de Rin, completamente diferente—. No recuerdo donde está el libro, Yama… Sousuke.  
—Tenemos biología a la tercera hora, Rin —le recordó Sousuke, antes de acercarse más a él—, ¿tienes nervios?  
—¿Nervios?  
—La entrevista del miércoles.  
—No… Sí… Tal vez —Rin enderezó los hombros y pasó la lengua por sus dientes, un hábito que había adquirido en el último par de días, después de morderse la lengua—. No tengo nervios. Es…  
—¿Estás enfermo? —sugirió Sousuke, Rin asintió lentamente. Su amigo respondió poniendo su mano en su frente para tomar su temperatura, Rin se tensó ante el repentino contacto, pero evitó alejarse.  
—No tienes fiebre.  
—Supongo que comí algo raro en la casa de Haru.  
—Demasiado pescado.  
—Las caballas no son malas para la salud.  
—Nadie habló de caballas, Rin.

Rin no contestó y cogió su maleta, salió de allí casi corriendo. Tropezó un par de veces y tuvo que aminorar el paso.

.

Haruka se despertó unos minutos más tarde de lo usual. Se levantó y entró al baño, cuando todo era normal y él era Rin, estaba acostumbrado a los baños de Samezuka, de manera que le costó un poco encontrar lo que necesitaba. Entró a la bañera y esperó un rato, el tiempo que le pareció era similar al que usaba el verdadero Haruka.

Salió y volvió a su cuarto, rebuscó entre el ropero y se acababa de poner la ropa interior cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente.

—¿Qué… —empezó y luego vio a Makoto—¡Makoto! ¿Qué haces acá?  
—¡Ah! —Makoto se rascó la nuca—. Es la costumbre.  
—¿Acaso nunca golpeas?  
—No. Haru nunca pone seguro en las puertas y usualmente a esta hora aún se está bañando.  
—Bueno, pues yo no soy Haru.  
—Ya sé—dijo, volteándose para darle un poco de privacidad, al joven le pareció un poco tonto, después de todo esos dos se conocían bastante bien—. Apúrate que vamos a llegar tarde —. Haruka miró el reloj y bufó.  
—Makoto…  
—Lo siento, también es costumbre —contestó Makoto y se volteó, sólo un poco—. Rin… Digo, Haru… El bañador. No se te olvide.  
—Cierto. Espero que no se haya puesto el mío con el uniforme hoy —musitó Haruka. Terminó de colocarse su ropa y fue a la cocina—. Oye, Makoto, ¿qué come Haru al desayuno?  
—Abre la nevera —contestó Makoto, Rin le hizo caso y gruñó,  
—¿En serio?  
—En serio. Sólo tienes esa opción de desayuno. Y no quiero que lleguemos tarde, apúrate.  
—Siempre puedes ir solo, ya lo sabes —contestó Haruka, Makoto adoptó una expresión ofendida por un segundo, luego la cambió a una divertida:

—Lo sé. Pero todos los días llegamos juntos a la escuela, sería raro si no lo hiciéramos.  
—¿Qué otras cosas haces con Haru que yo necesite saber?  
—Ir y volver de la escuela. Vamos a comprar comida cuando sus padres le envían dinero, a veces él va a mi casa y jugamos con mis hermanos…  
—Padres —repitió Haruka—¿Qué pasa con ellos? ¿Llaman a Haru? ¿Le escriben? ¿Cartas? ¿Postales? ¿E-mails?  
—Le escriben todos los días. La mamá de Haru tiene un canario y le envía fotos algunas veces. Haru siempre lee los mensajes y da una respuesta corta.  
—¿Qué clase de respuesta?  
—No lo sé. Pregúntaselo.  
—¿Y qué pasa con las contraseñas?  
—Tampoco lo sé. Pregúntaselo —contestó Makoto, entregándole su propio celular.  
—No. A esta hora debe estar en el comedor con Sousuke.  
—Está bien —le dijo Makoto y guardó el celular—. Avísame antes de que empiece el entrenamiento del club y… —Makoto se detuvo al caer en la cuenta de lo que había dicho y miró preocupado a Haruka.

El entrenamiento del club de natación.  
El entrenamiento del club de natación del que Rin era capitán.

—Ah —dijo Haruka y el golpe de su cabeza contra la mesa resonó por toda la habitación.

.

Lo primero que hizo Rin al acercarse a la piscina, fue quitarse la ropa. Llevaba un bañador puesto debajo, de manera que no representó mucho problema. Fue Sousuke quien lo detuvo halándolo de un brazo y lo obligó a llevar su ropa a los casilleros.

—Te estás comportando como Nanase —le dijo, Rin se encogió de hombros, guardó la ropa en el casillero de cualquier manera y volvió a la piscina.

Se detuvo al ver al grupo de estudiantes formando en línea, cerca al borde, todos conversaban entre sí; al verlo entrar, las conversaciones cesaron y un coro de voces lo saludó. Rin dio un paso atrás y chocó con Sousuke.

Otra de las cosas que había olvidado, era que Rin era el capitán del club de natación de Samezuka.  
Y Haruka, en ese momento dentro del cuerpo de Rin, no era bueno en los roles de liderazgo.

Estaba consciente de que no les podía decir que nadaran a sus anchas, eso no lo haría Rin. Tampoco podía cancelar el entrenamiento, porque _él mismo _quería nadar un rato; mucho menos podía pedirle ayuda a Sousuke, él lo encontraría tanto o más raro que todo lo que había hecho a lo largo del día: preguntar si había pescado al desayuno, aceptar el postre que Sousuke rechazó al almuerzo, responder varias preguntas mal durante la clase de inglés, y haberse puesto el bañador debajo de su uniforme.

¿Por qué no podía acabarse esto ya?

Haruka ya había aprendido su lección, después de cuarenta y ocho horas en el cuerpo de Rin, ya era suficiente. En estas pocas horas había aprendido más de su compañero de lo que creía suficiente, así que quería que todo volviera a la normalidad, sin embargo, como iban las cosas llegaría el miércoles y con él la entrevista de Rin, probablemente arruinaría la oportunidad de su compañero con alguna respuesta tonta.

—Rin-senpai —escuchó la voz de Nitori, recordó que Rin lo llamaba Ai al verlo acercarse—, ¿todo bien?  
—Sí, sí —contestó Rin y se enderezó, lo haría lo mejor posible—, la próxima semana tenemos… —volvió la mirada a los papeles que llevaban la mano—… un campeonato inter escolar. Podríamos llevar a un equipo con los más jóvenes, de esa manera pueden adquirir experiencia, ¿les parece bien? —Sintió su cuerpo relajarse al terminar de hablar—. Los de primer año son una buena opción, los mayores pueden darles pautas para ayudarles a mejorar. Yo estaré observando durante estos días, al final de la semana les diré quienes participarán en cada competencia.

Hubo un ruido de asentimiento y los grupos se dispersaron, tomando diferentes secciones de la piscina, Rin suspiró y se contuvo de entrar al agua. Prefirió dar vueltas observando a cada grupo y dando consejos de vez en cuando. Tomó algunos apuntes en los papeles que devolvería más tarde. Al caer en la cuenta que no conocía los nombres de algunos estudiantes, optó por hacer un rápido dibujo y al lado, algunas instrucciones; a veces, cuando escuchaba el nombre de boca de alguno de sus compañeros, lo garabateaba debajo del dibujo del rostro y lo repetía varias veces, para poder aprenderlo de memoria.

No ignoró la mirada de Sousuke todo el tiempo, vigilándolo. Consciente, quizá, de que algo andaba mal.

.

—Muchas gracias, Haruka-senpai —le dijo Rei, después de que Haruka le hubiese dado una rápida corrección a su estilo de natación, en un detalle mínimo, que ni siquiera Makoto notó en un principio.

Haruka sonrió como respuesta y se acercó a Makoto.

—Makoto, ¿sabes cómo acabar esto?  
—No hay libros sobre estas situaciones —contestó Makoto—, en internet tampoco dice mucho.  
—Estamos a ciegas, entonces.  
—Sí, tendremos que improvisar.  
—Makoto, tengo una entrevista el miércoles.  
—Lo sé —. Makoto cruzó los brazos, con la mirada fija en Nagisa, que evaluaba su tiempo con Gou—. Ven —agregó y caminó hacia la oficina del club, Haruka lo siguió.

Una vez estuvieron dentro, Makoto sacó un cuaderno de su maleta y empezó a escribir algo, su compañero quiso mirar por encima de su hombro, pero desistió, no se podía acostumbrar a que Makoto fuera _tan _alto. Optó por ubicarse frente a él.

—Sabemos que yo dije que podían pasar un tiempo en los zapatos del otro —dijo, mostrándole el cuaderno donde escribió lo que acababa de decir—. Tú le dijiste a Haru que no lo aguantaría, Haru dijo que tú tampoco —. Volvió a escribir—, luego cuando les ofrecí la última galleta del paquete que había comprado, Rin se estrelló contra un poste y Haru se quedó quieto…  
—Las galletas —interrumpió Haruka.  
—¿Qué?  
—¿Tienes la envoltura?  
—No, Rin la tenía. Es decir… —Makoto se rascó la cabeza—, ¿tu cuerpo? ¿Qué haces con las envolturas de comida, Rin?  
—A veces las guardo en el bolsillo si no hay una basura cerca.  
—¿Recuerdas que hiciste con la de las galletas?  
—Debe estar en… el bolsillo del pantalón que usé ese día —. Makoto tomó su celular y marcó el número de Rin, se lo entregó a Haruka y salió de la oficina, después de advertirle a su compañero que no regresara sin tener información sobre la envoltura de las galletas.

Haruka caminó alrededor de la oficina, volvió a marcar el número cuando nadie contestó y lo marcó una tercera vez.

Escuchó la voz de Rin, —su propia voz—, durante el tercer timbre:

—¿Qué?  
—Yo no contestaría el teléfono de esa manera —. Hubo un gruñido al otro lado de la línea—, ¿dónde estás?  
—Abriendo la puerta del dormitorio.  
—Perfecto. ¿Recuerdas que ropa tenía el sábado?  
—No.  
—Haru, por favor —. Chasqueó la lengua y cerró los ojos—. Llevaba un pantalón negro. Búscalo.  
—¿Dónde?  
—No sé, sólo búscalo, Haru —. Escuchó el sonido de ropa revolviéndose al otro lado, su compañero dando vueltas por la habitación, la voz de Sousuke preguntando qué buscaba y luego, la voz de Rin respondiendo que un pantalón negro. Fue Sousuke, aparentemente, quién lo encontró y se lo alcanzó.  
—Ya, ¿y ahora?  
—Creo que ese día guardé la… Haru, ¿me estás escuchando?  
—Sí, sí, Yamazaki me decía que iba a salir un rato.  
—Presta atención, Haru. En el bolsillo derecho del pantalón. Busca la envoltura de las galletas.  
—No está —contestó Rin, después de remover todos los bolsillos—, pero si hay otra cosa.  
—¿Qué es?  
—Un papel. Dice algo… —. Oyó el sonido de algo que se desarrugaba y luego, su propia voz, desde el otro lado de la línea—, dice… Que… Dice que vamos a estar así durante un tiempo, hasta que aprendamos del otro.  
—Eso no dice nada.  
—Eso dice bastante, Rin. Tienes que arrepentirte de lo que dijiste y vamos a volver a la normalidad.  
—¡Ni siquiera me acuerdo que dije!  
—Pregúntale a Makoto.  
—En cualquier caso, tú también dijiste algo, tendrías que pedir perdón.  
—Pregúntale a Makoto.

Su compañero obedeció y llamó a Makoto, quien entró corriendo después de deshacerse hábilmente del curioso Nagisa. En pocas palabras, Haruka y Rin le contaron lo que decía el papel y Makoto se quedó pensativo unos segundos, antes de contestar:

—Estábamos en el cine. Luego dimos una vuelta y en algún momento, Haru y tú empezaron a hablar sobre… No sé, algo que habían hecho en Australia. Estaban diciendo algo del equipo nacional, que Haru había nadado con uno de ellos, Haru decía que le había ganado y Rin decía que era imposible, porque él tenía el mejor tiempo en estilo libre de todo el país.  
—Esa parte la recuerdo —dijo Haruka, al otro lado de la línea, Rin hizo un ruido de asentimiento.  
—Les dije que lo dejaran, pero ustedes seguían enfrascados en saber quién estaba en lo cierto. Después… ¿algo de un hotel? Haru dijo que pateabas y babeabas, Rin. Tú dijiste que el daba discursos completos cuando estaba dormido y que te pegó un puño.  
—Ah, es cierto, dije eso.  
—Después de comprar las galletas, dejé de prestarles atención, ya que ustedes tampoco me estaban escuchando.  
—Lo siento, Makoto —dijeron los otros dos al tiempo.  
—Seguimos discutiendo hasta que nos diste la galleta —concluyó Rin.  
—Y ahora, para volver a la normalidad… El papel dice que tenemos que pasar por una situación importante para uno de nosotros.  
—La entrevista —anunció Makoto.  
—La entrevista —repitió Haruka.

Al otro lado de la línea, Rin suspiró. Pudo lidiar con el equipo por una tarde, pudo lidiar con las clases de ese día e incluso con el almuerzo y las pocas palabras de Sousuke.  
Pero Haruka nunca había presentado una entrevista, al menos no una tan importante como esta. Y ni siquiera era algo para él, era para Rin y no sabía si lo iba a arruinar. Esto era algo para Rin, el que no le temía a nada, el que tenía sueños más grandes que el mundo, el que se lanzaba de cabeza al vacío para lograr lo que quería, sin dudar.

Haruka podía hacerlo, pero él no era Rin. El dudaba, perdía la confianza en sí mismo, se sentía perdido y confundido.

—No lo vas a arruinar —le dijo Makoto.  
—Deja a Ai a cargo mañana y ven para acá, nos vemos en tu casa… Digo, mi casa… Lo que sea —agregó la voz de Haruka.

.

El miércoles a la una en punto de la tarde se escuchó la voz de una mujer que llamaba a Matsuoka Rin. El aludido se puso de pie y miró por última vez a sus acompañantes.

—Nadie se va a morir, Haru —le dijo Haruka.  
—Todo va a ir bien, Haru —agregó Makoto. Antes de seguir hacia la oficina, Rin se volteó hacia los otros dos, mirando directamente a Haruka:

—¿Me vas a odiar si no lo logro? —le preguntó.  
—No. Te voy a odiar si no entras ya. Tuvimos un buen rato de práctica ayer, no te preocupes. Respira profundo y ya verás. Si no lo logras, no es culpa tuya, Haru. Ya, vete.

Rin lo miró durante unos segundos más, fue Makoto quien le dio un leve empujón para que caminara hacia la oficina. Tal y como le habían aconsejado el día anterior, trató de no meter las manos a los bolsillos y de parecer lleno de confianza en sí mismo, como Rin era usualmente.

—¿Qué crees? —preguntó Haruka a Makoto.  
—Uhm… —Makoto tomó una revista de la mesa de centro, la abrió en una página al azar—. No lo sé. Ayer estaba animado, dijo que le habías ayudado mucho.  
—Ya veo.  
—Rin, ¿cuánto tiempo duran esas entrevistas?  
—Depende del entrevistador, supongo. Una hora, como mínimo.  
—Una hora —repitió Makoto y se acomodó en la silla, esperando.

Al cabo de una hora, la puerta de madera rechinó al abrirse, por ella se asomó Rin, medio cuerpo volteado hacia un hombre de unos cuarenta años, bien vestido y con una voz gruesa. Makoto y Haruka se miraron.

—Matsuoka, fue un placer conocerte.  
—El placer fue mío, Hayashi-san, espero que nos volvamos a ver —. Se volteó completamente y después de hacer una venia, caminó hacia donde estaban los otros dos. Makoto se apartó, dejando la silla de la mitad para él y Rin casi se tiró en ella al llegar.  
—¿Y bien? —preguntó Haruka.  
—Espera, déjalo respirar —le dijo Makoto. Después de unos segundos, Rin contestó la pregunta:

—Estoy… Nunca había hablado tanto en mi vida.  
—¿Qué te preguntó?  
—Me preguntó sobre la escuela, mi materia favorita, cuál ha sido mi mayor logro, qué hice durante las vacaciones y… cuál es la situación más difícil por la que haya pasado —terminó en un susurro. Makoto miró a Haruka, quien de repente encontraba la pared muy interesante. Ninguno de los tres esperaba esa última pregunta.

—Haru, ¿qué respondiste a la última pregunta?  
—Que lo más difícil ha sido ponerme en los zapatos de una persona que es similar a mí.  
—Ah —dijo Makoto, sonrió y volvió a la revista que aún estaba en sus manos.  
—¿Porqué?  
—Makoto me dijo una vez que ambos éramos similares, pero también diferentes.  
—¿Cómo? —preguntó Haruka. Rin le dio un leve codazo a Makoto, indicándole que respondiera.  
—Bueno… —empezó Makoto—, es difícil de explicar. Rin, supongo que podría decirse que ambos son tercos. Pero tú eres más agresivo y Haru es más pasivo. Voy a dejarlo hasta allí.  
—Uhm… Haru, también fue difícil para mí ponerme en tus zapatos.

Ambos se miraron durante un largo rato, Makoto esperó y después de poner la revista sobre la mesa, habló:

—¿Qué fue lo más difícil? —preguntó, los otros dos lo miraron, extrañados—. Supongo que deberíamos empezar por esa parte. ¿Haru?  
—Ya lo dije —contestó éste, Makoto le hizo una seña, instándole a que fuese más específico—. Que Yamazaki no se diera cuenta, los entrenamientos del equipo, cuando sólo había carne al almuerzo, cuando Yamazaki me dio su postre y a mí se me olvidó que no te gustaban los dulces, Rin; cuando los de primer año me pidieron consejos sobre su estilo de natación, cuando la profesora de inglés me pidió que leyera una parte del libro, cuando Momotarou me preguntó cómo estaba Gou y… ¿y tú?  
—Eso fue bastante —comentó Makoto antes de que el otro empezara a hablar —. Gracias, Haru. Puedes continuar, Rin.  
—Para mí… Lo más difícil fue… Ver tanto pescado en tu nevera, contestar apropiadamente a los correos de tus padres, cuando Ren y Ran me dijeron que les ayudara a cocinar una torta para Makoto, y después cuando tu mamá llamó a tu casa y me preguntó por las plantas y luego me pidió que le contara cómo estaba todo, porque sonaba raro en los e-mails; la clase de educación física, porque tú eres supremamente lento corriendo y Makoto dijo que exageré demasiado; cuando Nagisa dijo que fuéramos al karaoke ayer y tuve que cantar una canción que a ti te encanta pero que yo no conocía…

Makoto miró de uno a otro varias veces, luego fue Haruka quien habló:

—Lo siento, Haru. Supongo que esto se nos salió de las manos y si... si tenemos que quedarnos así durante el resto de nuestras vidas, discúlpame por lo que haga mal.  
—Lo mismo digo —dijo su compañero. Makoto se levantó de la silla:

—Vamos a casa —les dijo—. Vamos a encontrar una solución.

Caminó hacia la escalera, los otros dos lo siguieron lentamente, arrastrando los pies. Makoto estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando vio a Rin cayendo por las escaleras, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, vio a Haruka cayendo también.

.

Su caída se detuvo y sintió todo su cuerpo adolorido, como aquélla vez en Australia cuando el bus en el que iba se había estrellado contra otro automóvil, salió ileso, pero al otro día todos sus músculos dolían y no podía moverse ni un centímetro. Ésa vez, Lori lo llevó al doctor, quien después de revisarlo minuciosamente, le aconsejó quedarse en la cama durante ése día, tomando analgésicos y colocándose paños de agua caliente en las partes más adoloridas de su cuerpo.

Ésta vez, no sentía la tibia cama, ni escuchaba la suave voz de Lori preguntándole cómo estaba, ni los ladridos de Winnie. Sólo escuchaba la voz de Makoto y sentía el piso helado en su espalda.

—¡Rin! ¡Haru! —exclamó Makoto—, ¿están bien?  
—Yo… —Rin se levantó despacio y lo primero que notó, fue que llevaba puesta una elegante chaqueta negra, un pantalón de color gris y brillantes zapatos oscuros. La ropa que había llevado a la entrevista. La estaba viendo con sus propios ojos.  
—¡Makoto! —exclamó, Makoto estaba cerca de Haruka, quien también acababa de sentarse y examinaba sus manos.  
—Rin, Haru, ¿están bien? —repetía.  
—¡Makoto! —llamó de nuevo, el aludido se volteó—. Makoto, ¡soy yo otra vez!  
—¿Eh? —volteó a mirar a Haruka, quien ahora estaba palpando la tela de su pantalón.  
—Es cierto, Makoto —le dijo—. Yo también.  
—Volvimos a la normalidad.  
—Lo más importante es si están bien —interrumpió Makoto. Rin se puso de pie, se sentía adolorido, pero no era nada fuera de lo normal, Haruka imitó su movimiento.  
—Estoy bien —dijeron al tiempo. Makoto suspiró aliviado, estaban bien.  
—De todas maneras, deberían visitar un doctor.  
—Sólo fueron unos escalones —murmuró Rin. Habían caído por cuatro escalones si sus cuentas no estaban mal, no era nada malo. El accidente en Australia fue mucho peor.

Avanzó con cuidado y bajó el resto de las escaleras con precaución, Haruka lo siguió y Makoto fue él último, poniendo especial atención a cada movimiento que hacían sus compañeros.

Rin estiró los brazos cuando salieron, la ropa que llevaba puesta impedía los movimientos fluidos, pero quería aprovechar el momento.

—No sé si fue peor estrellarme contra un poste o caer por las escaleras —comentó, Makoto soltó una risita.  
—No es gracioso, Rin —dijo Haruka.  
—Bueno, en cierto modo, sí.  
—Ignoro a qué modo te refieres, pero a mí no me pareció gracioso.  
—Claro que sí.  
—No.  
—Sí.  
—No, no lo fue, Rin.  
—Sí lo fue.  
—Ya, ya. Cálmense —les dijo Makoto, ubicándose con destreza en medio de los dos—, ¿no aprendieron nada de los últimos cuatro días?  
—Yo sí —dijo Haruka—, Rin guarda revistas pornográficas debajo del colchón de su cama. Y el historial de su navegador es vergonzoso.  
—¡Haru! —exclamó Makoto, al tiempo que Rin chasqueaba la lengua.  
—Al menos yo tengo revistas porno _normales. _La tuya es una sobre agua. ¿Qué esperas sacar de ahí?  
—Esa es una edición especial…  
—¿Por qué estaba escondida debajo de tu cama? —. Haruka carraspeó.  
—Se cayó cuando estaba haciendo aseo —dijo.  
—¿Dónde quedó el sentimentalismo de hace un rato? —preguntó Makoto.  
—Él empezó —dijeron los otros dos.  
—Debería ir a comprar unas galletas… —continuó Makoto.

Rin fue el primero en lanzarse sobre él, pasándole un brazo alrededor de los hombros, advirtiéndole que no lo hiciera. Haruka se limitó a caminar delante de él, impidiéndole que cambiara de dirección.

Al fin, después de cuatro días de oscuridad, el sol brilló en el horizonte.

* * *

_Otras notas: -_Como dije al principio, esta fue una de las cosas más dificiles que haya escrito. Varias veces tuve que releer por que me confundía respecto a quién era quién. Sin embargo, fue una buena experiencia, que resultó en más de cinco mil palabras.

-Aunque el personaje escogido fue Rin, el tema de la película me obligaba a escoger otro personaje más (otros, en este caso). En un pricipio pensé en Sousuke, luego Rei y al final me decidí por Haru.

-Eh... No es más, gracias por reviews, favs, etc.


End file.
